Upon Wings
by Dreams and Wishes
Summary: A story about the life of Elwing, particularly focused on her romance with the mariner Earendil. Slight AU.
1. Questions of Autumn

Author's Note: Greetings, readers. I hope that you enjoy this tale, and understand that I've tried to make it as close to the book as possible. I am not, however, striving for complete accuracy. Some minor things have been intentionally left out so that everything flows well. But please, read, and then review so I know what you think. Also, this is going to be a complete, cumulative tale of Elwing's life, filling in those little blanks that Tolkien left in my favorite story.

So, without further ado... happy reading.

**Upon Wings**

"Nana?" I called out, playing with the sleeves of my dress impatiently. "Nana, why is it that the leaves change color? And why is it that they change right before they fall off and die?"

It was ten minutes before dinnertime, but these were burning questions that simply could not wait. I had been watching her get ready for nearly twenty minutes now, quietly, as the servants bustled about and prepared the queen for the meal. While she was usually eager to answer my many questions, I found that the troubles of the day had left her especially impatient. Rather than prattling on like I usually did, I proceeded to sit there in silence. However I have never been the best at sitting still and silent, and a question just seemed to pop out.

"Hush; can you not see that she is busy?" One of the handmaidens scolded as her fingers deftly braided my naneth's black hair. I lowered my head slowly, realizing that this really was one of those times when it was better for elflings to be seen and not heard.

"It is no bother, Tala." A half smile crossed my face as my naneth spoke, her fingers tentatively reaching out to touch the new form that her hair had been arranged into. "I'm almost finished, and then I'll have time to answer as many questions as she desires to ask."

She then smiled devilishly and flashed me a small wink, which made me giggle. Tala just continued to look cross, obviously annoyed that the queen did not agree with her idea of discipline.

I crossed my arms over my chest to keep from fidgeting as the last touches were put on. I had heard her complain many times before about what a burden it was to have to impress the elves of the kingdom. I saw firsthand how much she had to endure to give off that royal glow, though I much preferred her without all the shine and glory.

Her silver promise-band was slipped onto her ring finger and a necklace of a dove affixed around her neck carefully, as though the slightest disturbance might fracture the beauty. Finally, a silver and gold circlet was placed upon her ringlets of curly hair. I loved that circlet more than anything else that she wore, for the swooping metals and delicate swirls reminded me of the sea.

The gown they had chosen for her was no less beautiful than the jewelry she wore. My father had brought back the fabric long ago, yards and yards of the most perfect shade of deep red. It had been woven into a dress with highlights of golden trim mixed in, a soft look that was both regal and complimented her form.

I smiled as she came over and extended her hand to me, admiring her for the beautiful vision that the handmaidens had turned her into. Despite everything, she was still my naneth. And, besides Ada, there was none who knew her so well as I.

"Now, what was it that you were asking?" She said, taking up her hand in mine and linking our arms together.

"I wanted to know why the leaves change color right before they die." I replied, not at all ashamed of having to repeat my question. There were things that she had to get done, and I was old enough to understand that there was wisdom in the priorities that she set.

"They die because that was the way that Iluvatar designed it to be. Besides the elves, the Firstborn, it is said that nothing can live forever." She stated simply. "And they change because that was the way Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits, said that it must be. She looked only to create beauty in this world, and seeing the trees change is but another reminder of that."

I took a moment to let all of the new information sink in.

"But why did she make them that way?" I questioned back. "Why? What made her want to see the leaves turn into such colors? Was it not torture to watch them turn so beautiful and then die?"

"I have no answer for that." She said, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Elwing, will you ever tire of asking such questions? I swear, someday you will become a scholar and finally have the means to answer every last one of your wild thoughts."

"I am only seventy-five." I retorted, playful indignation lingering in my tone. "I've got another fifteen years before I need to decide what I desire to do with life."

"Fifteen years is not as long as you think." For a moment, I could swear that I saw a look of remembrance pass over her face, but it was quickly gone. "And someday, it will be you who will get dressed up and sit beside your brothers to have rule over Doriath."

"Yes, and I am thankful that someday will not be coming too soon." I said, holding back a snort. "I am not sure that I would want to see Elured or Elurin as king right now."

"Well..." She said, chuckling. "They still have much to learn before that happens. Now come, we're already late."

The wooden door to the hall was flung open before us, revealing a busy scene of clattering silverware and lively chatter. My Ada sat at the head of the table, wearing one of his finest tunics and a crown upon his head. To the right were two seats for my naneth and I, and my two brothers sat to his left. Further down sat various other important elves of the kingdom, along with a few advisers and a strange elf that I did not recognize.

"Nimloth." My Ada said, standing up to guide my naneth to her seat. His eyes were kind as they gazed upon her, clasping her hand with the gentlest of touches. I smiled; it was obvious to everyone present that they were still very much in love. Elured made a small gagging noise, which he covered up as a cough when I shot him an annoyed look.

"And my Elwing." He said, turning his attention to me as he touched me lightly upon the back. I smiled, sitting down and carefully tucking my gown around me so as not to tear it. While some elves desired to have only male children, my Ada had been excited at the news of my birth. He had his heirs in Elured and Elurin, and now he had an elleth to pamper.

Dinner proceeded on with few problems. Usually we just ate quietly in one of the smaller dining halls, but today was one of those days when we were required to eat with a larger audience in the great hall. I could not shake the feeling that it had something to do with the unknown elf who lingered towards the end of the table.

"Who is he?" I mumbled to my mother, pointing down the table at the stranger. I tried my best to be subtle, but I felt his eyes raise to meet mine as I attempted not to look like I had been staring.

"Earendil. He is Tuor's son, and the new ruler of Arvernien." She replied, quietly dipping her spoon into the bowl of soup that had been placed at each of our spots. "I believe he has come here to talk with your father about something."

I nodded in response, returning my attention to the steaming broth. My Ada liked to keep things quiet and rarely told me what was going on in the nation politically, so the fact that there was a stranger at the table didn't trouble me in the least. I did know that he must not be very important, since Ada had not even bothered to introduce us.

Slowly, I sipped my soup and buried my questions, turning my eyes back towards my family and away from the unknown.


	2. An Important Dinner

"Elurin! Slow down!" I shouted, digging the heels of my boots into the side of my horse. "I can't keep up!"

We had been racing along the river for an hour already without stopping, and the twins had begun to pull ahead of me considerably. I really didn't want to appear to be a pathetic elleth, but I just couldn't go as fast as they could. I knew that they would mock me for wanting to go at a slower pace, but I figured that relieving my aching back would be worth the teasing.

"Fine, little sister." Elured yelled back in reply, bringing his dappled stallion to a sudden halt. "We will rest, but just for a bit. Wouldn't want the horses to get antsy, after all."

I sighed in relief, allowing my mare to slow down to a trot as I closed the distance between us. It was a beautiful day, though the darkness was starting to grow and soon I knew it would be winter again. The three of us had set out only a little bit after lunch, but the sun was already beginning to set in the west.

"I don't care." I replied, finally reaching them and carefully dismounting. "Must we always quarrel?"

"Ah, but isn't that what siblings do?" Elurin said, backed up by a nod from his brother. "Plus, what fun is life without a few... surprises?"

I yelped as I felt his hands on my shoulders, shoving me into a pile of leaves that lurked behind me. Had my balance been just a bit better... no, it was useless. I toppled over, quickly becoming covered in musty, damp leaves. Certainly not the right place for a lady.

"Elurinnnnn!" I whined, struggling to my feet. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" He replied, his voice cocky as he leaned against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. "You were just asking for it. I could not resist such temptation."

"Well.. well..." I said, secretly stuffing my hands full of leaves. "Try resisting this!"

I charged at him, knocking him into another leaf pile, and did my best to try and stuff the nasty leaves down his tunic. Sadly, I was outnumbered- Elured came to his aid immediately, and they quickly grabbed me by both ends and tossed me right back into the pile that I had come from. I sighed, beating them was virtually impossible.

"Let's go home." I said, picking the leaves out of my hair as they helped me up. "Ada and Nana will worry if we're out too late, and I don't want to miss dinner."

They did not protest, and soon we were riding towards home with the last rays of the sun caressing our backs.

-- 

"I heard that we'll be having a guest for dinner tonight." Elured said as we brought the horses back to the stables. "Ada was talking about it this morning."

I was a bit surprised. We usually did not have guests to dinner unless it was a larger, more public one like what we had the night before. And who could possibly be coming? We had no relatives to speak of, at least none that I was aware of. And Ada and Nana had not mentioned that they had a friend coming to visit.

"Really?" I inquired, hoping to pry a bit further. "Do you know who it is?"

"No." Elured replied with a small shrug. "Ada didn't say. I didn't ask, because it seemed like he didn't wish to talk about it. He has been so strange these past days, as though something is troubling him."

-- 

"Ouch, don't pull so hard!" I squealed as Lairiel yanked the comb through my hair with more force than what was necessary. "I'd like to still have a scalp when all of this is over with!"

"My apologies." She uttered, taking care to relax a bit. "Your Naneth only wants what is best, and she can't have you showing up for dinner looking like a common elleth."

I grunted, having nothing more to say. I did not see why this dinner was any different from any other dinner, and I was most annoyed at not being informed who was coming. Why should I be getting all dressed up if I didn't know what I was getting dressed up for?

"There." Lairiel said, putting in the last pin. "Now, doesn't that make you look like more of a princess and less like an elleth who spent the day out riding with her brothers?"

She had done it up in a beautiful style, using numerous tiny braids and enough pins to stab a small animal to death. I could not keep myself from fidgeting a little as I tried to adjust it so that it scratched my scalp less, but my hand was promptly slapped away.

"Now, run along and get dressed." She replied, exasperated at my persistently boyish actions. "I've laid something out on your bed. Don't take too long."

I quickly scampered back to my room, relieved to be free of the relentless poking. Upon my bed lay a dress of a dark blue color, one of my favorites. I smiled- tonight must truly be a special occasion if they were letting me wear such a creation. I put it on happily, using the mirror to clasp it closed in the back. After sliding into a pair of midnight blue slippers, I took a step back to take a look at myself in the mirror.

I usually did not think myself beautiful. Pleasing to look at, yes, but I knew that I could never hold a candle to my mother. She was the lady of the house, and I admired her more than myself. But I could not escape the fact that there was something about me tonight that almost made me feel like I was glowing.

Pleased, I ran out of the room with a skip in my step and headed for the smaller dining hall. It was still five minutes until dinner was due to be served, so I felt that it was safe to think that I was going to be on time.

"Ada? Nana?" I called out, bursting into the room in a manner most unfitting of my outfit. "I have the best story to tell you from when me and 'Red and 'Rin went riding today..."

I stopped short, suddenly finding five pairs of eyes upon me. My voice died in my throat as I looked at each one in turn. Ada, Nana, Elured, Elurin... and an elf, with black hair and enchanting gray eyes. The stranger from the night before... Earendil.

"I am sorry..." I mumbled, taking a small curtsy before slinking over to my seat. "I've forgotten my manners... forgive me."

His eyes were still on me. Why was he staring? I could not bring myself to meet his gaze, instead turning my eyes to my Ada. He was just as Elured had said; stern and with a worried brow. I shrunk back and shifted over to looking at Naneth instead, for she did not look half as troubled.

"I am Earendil, of Arvernien." He said suddenly, forcing me to look at him. "Dior did mention having a daughter... would it be rude of me to assume that you are Elwing?"

"No... not at all." I replied, soft spoken for perhaps the first time in my life. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well met indeed." He said, a smile working on his face. "So tell me, are you just as daring as your brothers have told me?"

I paused for a second, letting my eyes sweep over him once more. Strong body with a tall build, black hair down to the middle of his back and a friendly face. I tried to guess his age, but I had a hard time- he could be as young as 80 or as old as 800. I did not dare to ask him.

"Probably not half as daring, sire." I answered in a feeble attempt to remain humble. "I am sure that they flatter me."

The twins snickered, quickly silenced by a look from Ada. Earendil, meanwhile, laughed. He appeared oblivious to our family going-ons, and unlike my father had the ability to leave work in the library and bring his best conversation to the table.

"I guess we will have to see." He said, raising his forefinger to his chin in thought. "I will be here for quite some time, so surely I'll be able to see if they were telling me the truth."

"I would be glad to entertain you during your stay, should my parents allow it." I replied, trying to appear as a kind hostess.

"Oh, but are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble?" He said, his voice sounding as innocent as an elfling's. "I would not want to disturb your routine. Or get in the middle of any sibling spats."

"It would be my pleasure." I answered, grinding my teeth to keep from jumping out of my chair and strangling him. What arrogance. And he had seemed so polite and gentle at first sight- that only proved that first impressions were not always the best ones.

"That is an excellent idea, Elwing." My naneth chimed in, either not noticing or not caring about the subtle signals of annoyance that I was giving off. "Earendil is only a few decades older than you, so I'm certain that the two of you are going to get along so well together."

Elured and Elurin looked innocent, staring off into space as though they had never even seen this coming. I knew that they hadn't been telling me everything in the stables- of course there was something going on. I should have pressed them further.

"So, will I see you tomorrow?" Earendil said, dragging my mind back to the present. "Perhaps you can give me a tour of the gardens, or maybe even attempt to best me at archery... but be warned, I am the best in my land."

"Well, pride goeth before a fall.." I mumbled, scowling at his cheery disposition. It was amazing how quickly he could transform from demure diplomat into annoying prick.

"What did you say?" He inquired, his voice innocent as the twins stifled their laughter with dinner rolls.

"Nothing." I said, unfolding my napkin and placing it in my lap with ladylike flare. "I'll meet you out at the gate tomorrow morning."


	3. A Most Distasteful Arrangement

**Chapter Three: A Most Distasteful Arrangement**

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter as sunlight flooded into my bedroom, courtesy of Lairiel. She had stomped into my room in an effort to make as much noises as possible, then flung open the giant curtains just for added effect.

"Get up, princess." She barked, tearing the covers off my bed. "Have you forgotten that you promised to spend the morning with Earendil? If you sleep for much longer, you're going to be late."

From the moment Lairiel had been assigned to me, we had detested each other. She had started off that first day with a speech about how she wasn't my babysitter and didn't want to be involved in any of my private affairs. She would do my hair, take care of my laundry, pick out my outfits and make sure that I wasn't an embarrassment to the family, but besides that, my business was all my own. I was slightly disappointed- some of my friends had handmaidens that were their best friends. Lairiel seemed intent on being a rather large pain, with no ideas of friendship at all.

"Must I?" I replied, curling up into a ball to fend off the cool morning air. It was to no avail; Lairiel quickly yanked me out of bed and plopped me into a chair. Within seconds her hands were deftly flying through my hair, roughly taming my messy black hair into something a little more proper. 

"I take that as a yes." I yawned, wondering why one of the twins didn't have to spend any time with Earendil. He seemed to be a lot closer in age to them than to me. Or, for that matter, why wasn't he spending all of his time with Ada? One didn't travel such a distance just to casually pass some time in Doriath.

"Lady, I don't know what you would do without me." She said, a hint of scorn in her voice. "You cannot do your own hair. You cannot pick out a matching outfit. And you cannot even remember to get up at the proper time to keep a promise."

I sighed and pressed my lips shut. I was in no mood to start an argument with her, for I could already see my Nana scolding me for it. _Servants are to be treated like friends,_ she always said. 

But right now I had a bigger problem- how was I supposed to entertain Earendil for an entire morning?

---

Breakfast was a hurried affair- a few slices of toast and a glass of cool water, and then I was running for the gate. It was already ten minutes past the time that I'd promised to be there, so I ran as fast as I could in the too-fancy dress Lairiel had dressed me in. I rounded the corner of the palace at breakneck speed, suddenly slowing down to a walk when I spotted him waiting there for me. After all, running was not considered particularly lady-like, and I didn't want him to report back to my naneth that I'd been acting like anything but a perfect hostess.

"Ah, princess." He said when I finally arrived at the gate. "I was wondering when you were going to show your lovely face."

I tried to slow my breathing, hoping that he would not notice that I had been running. He was dressed in a rather plain white tunic and a pair of black leggings, looking like a common elf as opposed to a ruler. I instantly regretted letting Lairiel dress me up so much.

"I apologize for my tardiness, sire." I said, dipping into a little curtsy and lowering my head. It was only the respectful thing to do, after all... but when I finally did look at his face, I was surprised to find him laughing. I frowned, feeling a little annoyed by his unexpected reaction.

"Can we not disregard such courtesies?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Can we just be Earendil and Elwing, two elves out for a morning stroll, instead of Earendil, High King of Arvernien, and Elwing, princess of Doriath?"

"No." I answered stubbornly. "There are rules, you know. Don't you have any respect for them?" I brushed his hand off my shoulder; it felt uncomfortable and awkward.

"There is a time and a place for rules. I had figured that now was not one of them, but I suppose I could have been wrong." His lips were twirled into a smug smile, so self-centered that I wished I had the courage to smack him.

"The gardens are right over this way." I said, putting on my fake, polite voice as I skillfully changed the subject. "They were built by Melian in the First Age, after the birth of her daughter, Luthien..."

---

"But Naneth, _why?"_ I pleaded. Once again, I was sitting in her room as she got ready for dinner. The preparations were much less elaborate than two nights ago, since the dinner was once again a private one. Just Ada, Naneth, Elured, Elurin... and Earendil.

"Because, Elwing." She ran a silver comb through her hair and then pinned it back simply. Without any of the powder on her face, I could see how the cares of this world had aged her face in only slightly noticeable ways. "Your Ada does not have the time to show Earendil the attention he deserves. This is just a part of growing up; sometimes you must do things that you don't like."

"I don't like him! Can't you see that?" I was trying not to get too worked up. It was really nothing, just a few hours of my day that I was required to spend with Earendil. But after the disaster today had been... I didn't want to see his face again for a single moment, let alone every single day for as long as he wanted to stay with us.

"Perhaps you will learn to like him." She replied, her voice calm compared to mine. "He is not as bad as you think he is."

After I had shown him around the gardens (during which he was blissfully silent) I led him to the archery range where he proceeded to spend the rest of the day being an arrogant show-off. He tried to get me to play a game with him, but I refused on the grounds that I wasn't dressed for it. So I had to sit there and watch him play- granted, he wasn't that bad- but he wouldn't say a single word to me. Whenever I tried to speak, attempting to get him to go and do something else, he simply waved me quiet.

I had a difficult time not punching him in the face when he left to meet with Ada, though he said he had "an excellent morning" and was looking forward to doing it again in the future.

Perhaps he already knew that my naneth had made this horrid arrangement.

"I don't see that happening." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Because frankly, I detest him. I cannot wait to see him leave."


End file.
